The Man and The Monster
by weallr0llalong
Summary: Clopin Trouillefou/OC.
1. Un

January 4th, two days before the annual Topsy Turvy day here in Paris. As my cousin and I, along with her Goat, Djali, made our way slowly through the narrow cobbled streets into the town square neither of us failed to gawp in amazement at some of the preparations being carried out 48 hours before, such as bright colourful flags cascading down the walls of buildings to the wooden base of the main stage being set up right in the centre. I held my head high, ignoring some of the disgusted looks and muttered breath insults that were being thrown our way, after all, according to the majority of town folk, Gypsies are evil and aren't worth anything. Anyone could tell that my cousin and I weren't from around there, not by our bright clothes which is the stereotypical "Gypsy" trade, but from the way our mouths literally hung open as we ploughed deeper into the town, soaking up every inch of intricate detail of the buildings, from the mundane to the monumental. It was, by far, more beautiful than our previous town, even though what was left of it was nothing but rubble and ash now.

"Esmeralda, do you even have any idea what we're looking for?" I questioned, coming to a stop as I adjusted my backpack filled with my few belongings and clothes.

"I suppose it's time we started asking around." She shrugged, pushing her long dark hair out of her face. Considering we were only cousins, we looked extremely alike, the only exception being my eyes were Blue rather than Green.

"You must be joking? Do you think any of these people are going to waste their breath on us?" I sighed, beginning to get agitated at the whole situation, I was never one with patience.

"I never in a million years thought I'd get to see how beautiful Notre Dame is in person." She gasped, ignoring me completely as her eyes landed on the great cathedral. I couldn't help but gasp too despite being slightly annoyed, it was without a doubt one of the most beautiful things I'd ever laid eyes on that I just couldn't help but smile to myself.

When I finally managed to pull my eyes away from Notre Dame in the distance, they landed on a brightly coloured wooden cart with a few eager children huddled around the front of it, paying close attention to the tanned mask clad man within it as he spoke enthusiastically to each of them. I took in his brightly coloured clothing along with the purple mask and the bright blue hat placed upon his raven hair before coming to the conclusion that he actually may be able to help us.

"Come on, Esmeralda!" I laughed, breaking her gaze from Notre Dame and pulling her over by the arm to stand behind the children as the bells began to chime.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours and sounds, so many changing moods, because you know, they don't ring all by themselves." He began, and then to my surprise and the children's delight the man pulled out a puppet replica of him.

"They don't?" He said in a high voice, trying to get the children to believe the puppet was speaking as he continued himself, "No, silly boy."

I noticed Esmeralda crack a smile out of the corner of my eye. I refused though, we didn't have time for this. That was the difference between the two of us, Esmeralda was more light hearted whilst I had more of a hard exterior, and it often got me into trouble, even when it was for the right causes, but more on that later.

"Up there, high, high in the bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?" He questioned before using the puppet to question his statement also before hitting him on the head with a stick as the children laughed gleefully.

"Clopin will tell you, it is a tale, a tale of the man, and the monster." He said as the children gasped, moving even closer to the cart as he began to tell the tale. I personally didn't really pay that much attention as I'd grown up with the story from a very young age about the evil man who, as the story goes, locked the boy away in Notre Dame. It was a story I used to tell to my cousins as they grew up also, it wasn't one I was very interested in listening to again at twenty years old.

"Come back tomorrow and I shall tell you another one!" He exclaimed at the end of the tale as the children nodded enthusiastically before running off towards their slightly wary looking parents.

His eyes landed on Esmeralda and I as he studied us for a moment. I began to feel slightly self conscious as I narrowed my eyes at him before he turned his attention to Esmeralda.

"How may I help you, Mademoiselle? You don't look like you're from around here."

"What gave it away?" I muttered under my breath as he glanced at me for a moment as Esmeralda's elbow made contact with my ribs.

"We're not from around here no, but we could really use your help." She smiled hopefully as he glanced between us once more.

"I will try my best to help, what, may I ask, is your problem?" He questioned.

"We need to find the Court Of Miracles, we have no-where else to go and we know they can help us."

He nodded as he eyed us suspiciously for what felt like a lifetime as a tense silence overcame us all as he contemplated his next words.

"I shall take you, give me five minutes."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Esmeralda sighed in relief as she turned to me, shooting me an all knowing look.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled half heartedly as Esmeralda rolled her eyes before pulling me away from the cart by the arm.

"Stop it! He's trying to help us." She whispered as she let go of me, glancing over at Clopin who began to move things around in his cart.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Be nice." She cut me off in a warning tone, scooping up Djali in her arms as I huffed before nodding.

"Hey, you! Please, come here for a moment." Clopin called over to us as Esmeralda and I pointed at the other.

"You." He said, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to him slowly, stopping in front of the cart before crossing my arms across my chest.

"You wanted to see me?" I muttered quickly.

He placed his hands on the front of the cart before leaning towards me, leaving hardly space between us, "I don't take kindly to unappreciative people, and considering I'm the leader of the Court Of Miracles, I'd watch your back if I were you." He glared.

I raised an eyebrow before scoffing sarcastically, "Oh, is that so? Then I'm awfully sorry, your majesty."

"I'm not afraid to hang you, you know." He smirked, infuriating me even further.

"We'll see." I shot back, pushing him away from me by the shoulders as I backed up before turning on my heel and making my way back over to Esmeralda who raised an eyebrow sceptically at me and the scene that just played out before her.

"What in the world was that about?" She questioned as I shrugged in reply, shooting a glance over in Clopin's directon as we both narrowed our eyes at each other in unison.

"I don't think we're going to get along very well." I shrugged innocently as she shook her head.

"You're my cousin and I love you, but you really need to stop being so…"

"So?"

"Stand off-ish, not every one is out to get you Genevieve, not here at least, and hopefully it'll stay that way, just…don't fall back into your old habits."

"It's easy for you to say," I said, pushing my hair out of my face before setting my backpack on the floor and sitting down on it for a moment, "I did what I thought was right, and I still stand by my actions."

"I really don't want to get into this right now." She muttered hurriedly as Clopin made his way over to the two of us.

"Another time, then." I smirked, turning to face her as she hit me across the head.

"Ladies, if you'd like to follow me." He said, ushering Esmeralda forward as I stood up and placed my bag back on my back as I began to trail behind, not wanting to be in close proximity with him by any means.

"As we've not been properly introduced, my name is Clopin Trouillefou, and you are?" He asked Esmeralda as we made our way through the cobbled streets once more.

"I'm Esmeralda, and this is Genevieve." She replied as I inwardly cringed at her for telling him my name, I knew it was childish, but he rubbed me the wrong way and I was all for first impressions. Unfortunately he fell into stride with me on the left side as Esmeralda did on the right before he leaned in and whispered, "What a lovely name the monster is paired with."

I stopped dead as I clenched and unclenched my fists, "Now wait one second you-"

"Genevieve! Please behave." Esmeralda exclaimed as I gritted my teeth together as I glanced at Clopin who was tilting his head to the side and using his hand as a noose to convey hanging behind Esmeralda's back.

I breathed in and out heavily a couple of times before attempting to compose myself calmly, "Please, after you." I said as Esmeralda and Clopin took the lead once more.

I couldn't even begin to explain how much he pushed my buttons and bothered me despite not even knowing him for a whole day at that point, if it was like that then, I was dreading spending time with him on what was sure to unfortunately become a regular basis. I kicked stones across the floor as I passed them in order to bite my tongue as Esmeralda and Clopin spoke animatedly amongst each other, something I couldn't help but scoff at as the day you found me speaking to him like that would be the day you could shoot me in the head.

"And here we are!" He announced as we reached the rusting gates of what looked to be a Graveyard. I raised an eyebrow as I took in my surroundings, taking a hold of the extremely rusted gate, pushing it slightly as it creaked loudly.

"This has to be some kind of a joke, What-"

"Patience is a virtue." He smirked as he ushered me to remove my hand from the gate before he pushed it fully open himself, holding it open for Esmeralda, still clutching Djali, and I to make our way through. I grumbled words of gratitude under my breath as he closed the gate behind us and took the lead. We trudged our way up to what appeared to just be a normal grave, until Clopin reached out and moved the top of the grave to the side, revealing stone steps that headed down into darkness, all in all I couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid.

He placed a finger on his lips, signifying for us to be silent as Esmeralda and I climbed inside and made our way down the steps cautiously as he followed behind me, placing the lid back on the coffin and following us down the steps, irritating me highly by intentionally pushing me to walk faster even though I couldn't see a thing. I heard Esmeralda's feet make contact with the water moments before mine did and I couldn't help but gasp out loud as the cold substance soaked my shoes and with it, my feet. Nothing prepared us for what happened next as what then turned out to be the underground sewers became lit with magnificent green light as we were faced with around about ten Gypsies of all shapes and sizes, masked and unmasked, and needless to say they weren't happy as they brandished their weapons and bared their teeth at us. Calls of "Trespassers!" and "Spies!" rang out as they began to make their way towards Esmeralda and I, I was about to grab onto her arm for dear life before Clopin pushed passed us hurriedly.

"Stop, stop! They're just like us." He exclaimed as they lowered their weapons immediately.

"Apologies mademoiselles." One large man with a couple of gold teeth piped up as a smile slowly spread across his face. The group of Gypsies turned on their heel and began to march back to where they came from with us in tow. I shot a glance at Esmeralda who smiled at me before breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you for that." She said as I nodded in agreement, still in a state of shock of what almost took place, not that I blamed them at all, it was a good thing they protected what was theirs and each other with their lives.

"You're very welcome." He smiled as we made our way to the end of the sewer and into a hall of some sort, with a platform stage and hanging nooses displayed from the high ceiling holding up a wide variety of banners in different colours. The hall was rather spacious and had a number of different doors built into the walls as I noticed a couple of Gypsies go in and walk out of them as they pleased, as well as the back of the hall containing loads of different possessions that I could only assume were stolen, something I couldn't help but smirk at. The group that bombarded us began to disperse but a few remained behind in order to apologise and introduce themselves, something I couldn't help but smile at as I introduced myself, as did Esmeralda. She placed Djali on the floor, much to a few of the children's delight as they ran over to him and began to fuss happily. A girl with long auburn hair and eccentric green eyes who looked to be around my age made her way over to me, smiling as she did so.

"My name is Sara, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she outstretched her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Genevieve, it's a pleasure to meet you too." I smiled broadly.

She opened her mouth to speak once more, but was cut off as Clopin suddenly appeared next to me, putting his arm across my shoulders to annoy me further it seemed before leaning in and speaking into my ear quietly once more.

"You see how easy it would be for me to hang you? It'd be no trouble at all as the stage and noose are right there." He whispered, causing me to shiver slightly as he watched in amusement before moving away.

"Oh, and welcome to The Court Of Miracles, I'm sure you will be very happy here." He smirked, removing his mask as he placed his hands behind his back before walking off.

I groaned in irritation as I ran a hand through my hair, glancing at Sara who began to chuckle before shaking her head.

"May I ask what that was about?" She questioned, continuing to chuckle.

"I think I've just become number one on his hit list, but that's fine, he's been number one on mine since we met."


	2. Deux

It was safe to say I'd never felt more comfortable and at ease with the gypsies at the Court Of Miracles than I'd ever felt back in my old town. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't horrible, but this, this was great. I'd spent the rest of the day getting acquainted with all of the Gypsies and all of the children and when the time came round to rest I welcomed sleep graciously with open arms. It turned out Esmeralda and I had come to seek refuge at just the right time as we took the last two beds that were available. In that aspect lady luck was most definitely on our side, although there weren't many travelling gypsies that often stayed at the Court Of Miracles as there were other groups around the city, and it turned out the majority there had known each other from a young age, so to get welcomed so enthusiastically, well, except for Clopin in my eyes, was the greatest gift. When I woke the following morning, the room containing all the female occupants was still completely dark, upon hearing the soft snores I figured it was rather early as I squinted, holding my left wrist up to my eyes to gaze upon the time. Considering I was an early riser usually, waking up at five in the morning was nothing new to me. Stretching, I got out of bed slowly as my feet made contact with the cold floor. I pulled my nightdress slightly tighter around me in order to keep the warmth in as I rummaged through my backpack to find my clothes and toiletries for the day before making my way over to the door, pulling the handle slowly as it let off a soft groan, before slipping out of it silently and making my way to the bathroom. I yawned as I began to dress and do what I needed to do slowly as I began to think about what the day ahead might hold, needless to say I was excited in a sense, but a part of me couldn't help my mind slip off and begin to wonder about the things I could do, the things I might be able to get, the things that I… but my train of thought was cut short as a few short knocks rang on the other side of the door. I quickly scooped up my clothes and pulled it open slightly, breathing out a sigh of relief when my eyes landed on Esmeralda.

"Is everything okay, Genevieve? I mean I know you're an early riser, but I thought I'd ask you anyway."

"Aren't you just the caring cousin, Esmeralda." I said playfully as I opened the bathroom door a fraction more in order for me to exit, "But yes I'm fine, as for me being an early riser you most certainly are not, is anything wrong?"

She shook her head before shrugging, "I guess I just need time to adjust, besides, I only wake an hour or so after you usually, don't make it sound like I sleep all day." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes playfully, stepping out of the bathroom as she stepped in it before closing the door behind me softly, careful not to make too much noise. I crept back into the bedroom and placed my things back in my backpack quietly before making for the door once more. It had become a habit of mine to go for a walk whenever I woke in order to have time to myself, and even though I was a little more wary about going out alone here as I'd heard about how the guards weren't accepting of gypsies here and tried to lock them up whenever an opportunity arose, not to mention the fact that I could get lost as I'd never been around these parts alone before, I decided to go anyway. I made my way cautiously out of the hall and into the pitch black sewer once more, cringing a little at the loud splashes my feet were making as they got soaked once more by the water, so once I got to the beginning of the steps I couldn't help but breath a small sigh of relief as I began to climb up the first couple quietly, thankful of the silence. Well, until the top of the Coffin became removed and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I tried to remain calm as a silhouetted figure came into view and began to walk down a couple of steps. I studied the figure for a moment before I breathed a sigh of relief and annoyance once I realised who it was.

"Clopin." I grumbled as I began to relax slightly, now knowing it wasn't an intruder who'd found our hideaway.

"And just where are you going, Genevieve?" He questioned, crossing his arms across his chest arrogantly.

"That is not your concern." I said shortly, making way up the steps to where he was in order to walk around him.

"Ah but it is you see, considering I'm the leader of this organisation I need to know these things." He smirked before grabbing my wrist as I began to walk around him.

"Let go of me, or things could get ugly." I warned, attempting to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"Nonsense, nothing is more ugly than your attitude, now come on." He said as he turned his back on me and began to pull me up the remaining steps and out of the Coffin.

"That's a bit hypocritical don't you think? I mean, if my attitude is ugly yours must be monstrous." I sneered as I pulled my wrist out of his grasp, "Why don't you just go back inside and leave me to my thoughts?" I said as I began to walk away, only to have him follow after he'd placed the top back on the coffin.

"But then who would annoy you?" He said smugly as I shot him a glare.

"Oh, I see you have toned your outfit down for the day, I didn't think it were possible as I've gathered you like looking like a Clown." I shot back as I studied his outfit, consisting of a blue shirt and purple throw over combined with black gloves, tights and shoes along with what I assumed was his trademark blue hat.

He narrowed his eyes at me before pulling his knife out of its holdall and pointing it in my direction whereas I just simply rose an eyebrow.

"Please don't kill me, I want to live." I sighed dramatically before rolling my eyes and walking off through the rest of the Graveyard rather quickly.

"What makes you think I won't dispose of you and tell Esmeralda that you have ran away? I assure you my darling that I am a very good actor." He exclaimed as he caught up with me, his knife no longer in hand.

"Don't call me darling, and because you wouldn't have time to kill me, I'd have killed you first, let me assure you that, _darling_."

"May I just ask how you plan to manoeuvre yourself around this fine city when you have no idea where you are going?" He asked, falling into stride with me.

"It's all part of the adventure." I shrugged, trying to walk ahead of him once more to show my determination to go at it alone.

"And what will you do if Frollo's men happen to capture you and lock you away in the stocks or even the Hall Of Justice?"

I stopped dead for a second, causing him to bump into me as I spun on my heel to face him, utterly confused by his previous words.

"Who is Frollo? And what is the Hall Of Justice?" I questioned, eyeing him suspiciously as he smirked rather proudly. As I studied him in the suspending silence that seemed to go on for what felt like a lifetime, it was then I realised that Clopin was, infact, rather attractive. I scoffed out loud at the thought, earning a raised eyebrow from him moments before he broke the silence to explain.

"Unfortunately for us, Frollo is, how you say, the heart of the city, and not in a good way and not that he has a heart. He's the most cruel and wicked man in all of Paris, if you get on the wrong side of him you can kiss your freedom goodbye."

"So you're saying that the man and the monster story isn't just a story, it's true? He really locked that poor boy away?" I gasped.

"Of course it is true, no-one has ever dared to question him about it, especially as no-one has seen the boy, but we all that that it is true. Frollo would never speak to any of us Gypsies on any terms anyway as he is trying to get rid of us one by one, which is why you have to be extra cautious, so I beg of you, let me come with you."

"I don't understand why my well being is a concern of yours, I'm a monster, remember?"

"Well I know that, and your well being isn't a concern of mine, I just don't want your death on my conscience." He stated matter-o-factly.

I narrowed my eyes at him before making my mind up. "I suppose you can come, but you are to take me to the Hall Of Justice so I can see it for myself, and you are to stay a safe distance away from me and not bother me, understand?"

"Whatever the monster wants." He mocked as he bowed sarcastically.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." I muttered as he walked along side me, but a safe distance away just like I requested.

"You aren't exactly my biggest thrill either, Madam." He retorted as I glanced over at him and caught his eye, just before I childishly stuck my tongue out.

The Hall Of Justice building was without a doubt, one of the most eerie and creepy looking buildings I'd ever laid eyes on. It just gave off vibes of fear just from looking at it, and the overcast dark clouds above it didn't help in the slightest. I felt slightly uneasy as I gazed up at the building with wide eyes, my unease growing as I caught the sign of movement out of the corner of my eye. I gulped quietly as my eyes landed on a guard approaching the doors, I felt like I was frozen as my feet remained rooted to the ground as I noticed the guard's hand clasp around the door handle from the inside, but my feet refused to move, even when I heard Clopin's frantic loud whispers from somewhere behind me, and I swear, if it hadn't have been for him grabbing me and pulling me out of sight I wouldn't have moved.

"Are you insane?! Were you trying to get yourself locked away?! You just handed yourself to that guard on a plate!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I just-" I cut myself off as I realised my hand was entwined his before awkwardly pulling it out of his grasp.

"Just please, please refrain from doing something foolish like that again, you almost caused my heart to stop."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I replied, rather offended.

"Well just do as I tell you from now on, I know better!"

"Do you know what? Forget it, I'm fine by myself." I stated before walking away from him without another word. A part of me was glad that he didn't decide to follow, but another part of me couldn't help but wish he had just as I knew he'd more than likely help me if something happened, but then again, who knows. I couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief as I found myself outside of Notre Dame after walking for what felt like a lifetime, at least I had a basic idea of how to get back to the Court Of Miracles, but as I went to turn around and make my way back, curiosity got the better of me and I soon found myself walking up to the front opened door of the Cathedral. I peered around the door before stepping inside cautiously, feeling slightly at ease as I noticed that only the Bishop was present at the far end of the church. I made my way further inside, my eyes landing on a door to the left of me. I often hated myself for being so curious as it often led me into trouble, but I had a strange feeling about this, and I wasn't sure if it were good or bad, so I acted on impulse so I could find out the answer by opening the door quietly, careful not to alert the bishop as I slipped inside, closing it behind me, waiting to hear the soft click before I made any movement. I made my way up the spiral stairs rather quickly, half extremely anxious and half excited as to where these stairs led, but it was safe to say I was consumed with the uttermost shock as I reached the top and quietly stepped into the spacious room. Across the other side of the room my eyes landed on something, or rather someone, I couldn't quite believe, there he was, the boy, well the man, the man of the story. He had his rather hunched back turned away from me as he worked with a paintbrush on something in his other hand. I wasn't sure how to approach him, with caution or completely friendliness, by speaking out loud or walking over and then speaking, but I decided to swallow my pride and make my way over to him slowly. I stared at his figure for a moment, deciding it was now or never before clearing my throat slightly, still automatically jumping in surprise at his reaction as he jumped also, knocking over his paints and what I could then see as figures along size a large figure of Notre Dame herself.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, moving the figures away from the paint quickly in order for them not to get ruined.

"S-Stay back!" He stuttered as he moved away from me quickly, almost tripping in the process before covering his face in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I whispered softly, keeping my distance as not to scare him further.

There was silence between us for a few moments as I gazed at him and him at me through the slits of his fingers, before removing his hands hesitantly from his face. I breathed in deeply as I took in the sight of the man in front of me as a wave of sympathy washed over me at how genuinely petrified he looked.

"W-who are you?" He questioned, looking down at the floor.

"My name is Genevieve, I'm really sorry for intruding on you like this, I'll just go-"

I cut myself off as I spun on my heel, preparing to make for the door and to leave him in peace but a gently grasp of my wrist from behind stopped me.

"N-No please stay for a moment, my name is Quasimodo." He smiled half heartedly as he dropped my wrist.

"It's nice to meet you Quasimodo." I smiled genuinely as I outstretched my hand for him to shake as he cautiously did so.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well I was with someone, and then we had a disagreement and I left and because I'm new to this part of Paris I had no idea where I was heading, then I found myself outside this beautiful cathedral and curiosity got the better of me, I am sorry once again."

He nodded, accepting my apology as he made his way back over to his workplace and began to mop up some of the paint carefully.

"Quasimodo, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked, my gaze fixated on him.

"I-No, go ahead, please."

"Why do you spend your days up here? Why don't you just leave?" I asked as he stopped what he was doing before turning around to face me with reproachful eyes.

"I couldn't do that to my master. I'm also a monster, if you couldn't already see. Ordinary people don't socialise with monsters."

I swear if hearts could break mine would have at that moment in time as he spoke those words with such truth behind them, truth that wasn't in fact true at all, he wasn't a monster, I could see that and I hadn't even know him for an hour, and the fact he genuinely believed he was actually hurt me as what you look like on the outside shouldn't matter.

"I don't believe that for one second." I stated truthfully as he turned his gaze away from me once more, not saying a word.

"I'd better be on my way, it was nice to meet you Quasimodo." I said, beginning to feel out of place as I turned on my heel once more and made my way over to the door.

"W-Will I see you again?" He called out from behind me as I was just about to exit the room.

"I sure hope so, someway." I smiled reassuringly at him before leaving completely and making my way down the staircase quickly.

I snuck out of the cathedral unnoticed as I went over the way we walked to the graveyard the previous day in my head as I attempted to retrace my steps. As I glanced around the streets and noticed shops in the process of being opened and people beginning to roam around I realised I'd be gone a lot longer than I anticipated. Biting my lip I picked up the pace, thanking god as the route became more familiar to me and before long I was at the rusted gates of the graveyard once more. I'd decided I was going to keep my encounter with Quasimodo to myself for the mean time, unless a moment arose when I needed to mention it as I didn't want it to be a big topic of discussion as I now found myself becoming rather defensive when it came to him. I left my train of thought as I groaned out loud when my eyes landed on Esmeralda waiting at the Coffin that was the entrance to the Court Of Miracles, an angry expression playing on her face.

"Genevieve! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"You know I like to go for walks when I'm awake." I replied innocently, making my way over to her as she shook her head in annoyance.

"I would expect you to exercise a bit more caution and sensibility considering we're in a new town, and going out alone is something I wouldn't expect of you knowing this!"

"I wasn't alone at first! But yes, I accept what you are saying, and I am sorry." I apologised as she sighed deeply before motioning for me to get into the Coffin and go down the steps as she placed the lid back on before following.

"Yes, Clopin told me about how you wandered off after the near incident with the guard, it's a good thing he was there to look out for you, but I still can't believe how irresponsible you have been."

"Oh yes, a great thing he was there looking out for me. If he wasn't such a terrible person I'm sure I'd be a bit more grateful." I scoffed as we made our way through the sewer.

"Well, enough on that, everybody is currently in the hall discussing the final arrangements for Topsy Turvy day tomorrow, and well, I volunteered to dance as they needed someone, so I expect to see you cheering for me." She announced before laughing.

"Like I'd ever cheer for you." I joked as we reached the end of the sewer and walked the short distance into the hall.

"Ah Genevieve, how nice of you to join us." Clopin smirked as he made his way quickly over to Esmeralda and I before ruffling my hair patronisingly.

"Get your hands off me." I muttered as I swatted his hands away as Esmeralda scoffed before walking away to talk to Sara.

"I know something no-one else knows." He whispered in a sing-song voice, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Do you mind? There is a thing called personal space, maybe you should be more aware of it. As for what you know, I'm not exactly interested."

"I know where you've been." He continued as I breathed in sharply.

"And how, may I ask, do you know where I have been? Have you been following me?" I scoffed.

"As a matter of fact I did, just to see if you died or not, it is of no interest to me but I figured who better than me to tell your cousin of your downfall? I know you went inside the cathedral."

"Why does that matter? There's nothing incriminating about that." I said, pushing his head off my shoulder.

"Judging by our previous conversation I've gathered that it wasn't the inside of the cathedral you went to see, rather it being someone."

"What do you want from me, Clopin?!" I exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Let me get back to you on that." He said smugly, pulling me into to his arms briefly before ruffling my hair once more and letting me go before walking away with his hands behind his back as he always did.

I raised an eyebrow at his retreating figure. It was official, I didn't understand the Gypsy king in any way, shape, or form.


	3. Trois

For the rest of the day Esmeralda and I helped make some last minute banners of all shapes, sizes, and colours to prepare for Topsy Turvy day the following day. I couldn't help but show my excitement as we worked, I couldn't believe I was finally going to have the chance to witness the festival of fools in person. I think one of the main things I was looking forward to the most though was the fact that there were no different categories of people for that one day, everyone would speak to each other an celebrate January 6th, there would be no snide comments or disgusted looks, everyone would be as one for the celebrations on this one day only.

It wasn't that I was bothered about how other people saw me, especially not people who had their view of gypsies warped by untrue tales and rumours, I'm not saying that gypsies don't steal or don't cause mischief but some of the things we are apparently capable of such as legitimate witchcraft was beyond ridiculous. It could all be tossed aside for one day a year though, and it would make every day life a lot easier even if it was just for twenty four hours. I just couldn't wait to have the experience firsthand, already knowing that it was something that I would never in a million years forget. Sara and I were currently walking through the completely transformed town square, handing out decorations for local villagers to hang up from their roofs and windows to brighten the streets up even more, not that it needed it, but you could never have too much colour in a very colourless town in terms of personalities on any normal day, which I was able to grasp after only two days in the current town.

"So, where did you disappear to this morning?" She asked, handing out a couple of banners to the blacksmith who nodded curtly in response.

"I just went for a walk, it's a habit of mine." I replied, playing with the miniature banners in my hands.

"I was pretty sure Esmeralda was going to end up slapping Clopin if you did not return in one piece."

"Now that, I would love to see." I chuckled.

"I honestly do not understand you two, I've been here for a while and in my time spent here I have never seen two people butt heads more within the space of two days of being acquainted."

"I can't explain it, he just infuriates me more than any one else I've ever met." I said honestly as she nodded her head.

"It is very amusing considering everyone loves Clopin, not only loves but highly respects him also, he has done a lot for all of us. I know you cannot see it, but he does have a big heart, he'd risk his life to protect his people any day; which he has proven before."

I raised an eyebrow, suddenly extremely intrigued, "He has?"

"Oh yes, I don't think any of the Court Of Miracles could survive without him. He was concerned for your well being when you disappeared you know, I overheard him and Esmeralda talking and it was evident to see."

"I think it was probably more that he was concerned for his conscience, he doesn't care about me in the slightest, he's threatened to hang and dispose of me lord knows how many times since I've been here."

"Believe what you want, but mark my words, you two will see eye to eye over something one day and then you'll both begin to understand how the other works."

"I welcome that day, but for now, the other side of Paris would still be in too close proximity of him." I stated as she laughed loudly.

"You are something else, Genevieve."

* * *

After handing out the rest of our decorations and walking around the town once more briefly in order to watch them all being put up at my request, as it all still fascinated me beyond words, Sara and I headed back to the Court Of Miracles in order to figure out how we were planning on spending the rest of the day before the real fun began tomorrow. A part of me wanted to go back and see Quasimodo once more as even after just one meeting, the thought of him being all alone in the bell tower saddened me. I knew, like most, how it felt to feel like the world was against you, and he had it a lot worse than me which made me even more determined to eventually find a way back there.

"We could go and introduce you to the other Gypsies around the town? It's all like a big community in this town, I am sure you'll fit in nicely." She smiled, offering me a croissant on a pattern incrusted plate.

I thanked her before taking a small bite then replying, "I'd like that, we-"

Before I could finish though I cut myself off as my gaze landed on Esmeralda, hurrying over to us both quickly as Djali bounded over to me, knocking the croissant out of my hand as he jumped into my arms in a flash.

"Djali!" I whined as I gazed at the fallen croissant before laughing, nuzzling the top of his head as he bleated happily.

"Genevieve, you know how extremely talented you are when it comes to playing the Flute?" My cousin asked as she smiled rather widely at me once she reached us.

"What is it that you are after?" I questioned, rolling my eyes playfully as I always knew when she wanted something as she'd suck up to me.

"Will you play in the streets for me whilst I dance with my tambourine? Just like we used to?" She asked hopefully as I sighed, taking a minute to think of a response.

"Are you sure that's a good idea here? It's a lot different than our old town, what with Frollo and his guards?" I asked cautiously, earning a chuckle off her in response.

"Come on, Gen. Live a little, after what I've seen you do I know you get an adrenaline rush from the excitement of doing things you shouldn't'."

Even though Esmeralda was more light hearted than me, it didn't't mean that she wasn't gutsy and didn't stand up for what she believed in, just like me. However, we differ in the circumstance that we have different ways of acting on what we believe in, needless to say I admired her and her ways, but I was well stuck in mine. Despite the fact she didn't do the things I had, she wasn't for one second a pushover or less confident, she just stood the moral high ground.

"If you want, I could come with you and keep a look out for any guards?" Sara piped up as Esmeralda nodded excitedly, her eyes landing on me expectantly.

"Alright, let's do it, then." I grinned, placing Djali on the floor as I went into the bedroom and grabbed my backpack, digging through it as my hand landed upon my Flute before exiting the room once more as Esmeralda smiled broadly.

"If by any reason something goes wrong, we get out of there as fast as we can, and if any guards turn up and we get split up we meet at the alley behind Notre Dame, okay?" Sara suggested as we both muttered words of confirmation at her suggestion.

"It can be a pre Topsy Turvy warm-up!" She enthused, grabbing a hold of my arm as she hurriedly pulled me along through the hall as a couple of the other Gypsies as well as Sara followed, having heard from Esmeralda before I even agreed to play about what was going on. I had to admit I was extremely looking forward to it, it was something Esmeralda and I always used to do on a daily basis in our old town as a way of keeping bread on the table. I had other ways of doing that, but I went along with Esmeralda's way too as it was much less of a hassle, well, that's what she would say as she didn't appreciate my way. We made our way through the relatively quiet streets before making it to our destination, and to my dismay, it was on the opposite side of the street from Clopin's cart. I placed the tattered blue hat we used to use to collect coins in down onto the floor before turning to Esmeralda.

"Ready?" I questioned, bringing the Flute up to my mouth as she nodded before I began to play.

Esmeralda shot me a grin as she began to dance around, hitting the Tambourine to the rhythm of the familiar tune as Djali bleated excitedly, weaving his way through our legs as he pranced around. Sara and the other two Gypsies, known as Pierre and Melanie, exchanged a few words amongst each other before clapping along, something I couldn't help but smile at as I continued to play. After a few minutes a small crowd had began to gather around us as I noticed the children Clopin was currently entertaining;s eyes land on Djali before the three of them glanced at each other before darting over to us. Clopin shot me a glare from across the street as I shrugged in a smug way, careful not to miss a note. Esmeralda nudged me in the side gently and tilted her head to the left slightly in order for me to see what she intended. My eyes landed upon a tall blonde man dressed in what could only be described as gold coloured armour covered by a blue throw over made his way through the town, pulling a magnificent white horse at his side whilst he eyed a map before coming to a stop to examine it further. He studied it for a few moments before shaking his head and tucking the map away into his pocket. I noticed a couple of guards approach him before passing, ignoring him completely as he asked them a question. I couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as they walked on by without bothering us. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed small girl tried to pull her mother over by the hem of her skirt to watch us perform, her displeased expression grew worse as she pulled her closer.

"Stay away child, they're Gypsies, they'll steal us blind!" She exclaimed to her daughter before dragging her away from us, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her idiocy.

The blonde man then proceeded to make his way over to us as he chucked a couple of gold coins into our hat, his gaze resting on Djali, then I, then Esmeralda. If I hadn't have been playing the Flute I would have most definitely let out a laugh at his facial expression, I could only explain it as one of sincere attraction. She nodded her head before smiling slightly, continuing to play. During this I hadn't noticed Sara's worried glance as she urged us to stop as I then spotted the guards coming up behind the small crowd. I stopped immediately as the crowd dispersed quickly before Sara, Pierre, Melanie and I ran simultaneously, making our way through the back alley that led to the meeting point of Notre Dame. I hadn't even realised Esmeralda hadn't been following until we came to our stop at our destination just as worry began to kick in.

"I have to go back!" I exclaimed in a whisper, clutching my Flute tightly.

"You can't! This is where we have arranged to meet, you must stay here!" Sara pleaded.

I sighed loudly and ran a hand through my hair worriedly, I knew what Sara was saying was true and that it was the right thing to do as we had agreed on it, but I still felt like I had to go back, she was my cousin after all and if anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself. The minutes felt like hours as I paced back and forth, waiting for her return, when at long last frantic footsteps could be heard approaching before it was revealed that both Clopin and Esmeralda were running toward us.

"Are you okay?!" I questioned, pulling my cousin into a tight embrace.

"Relax, Gen. I'm fine, that rather tall blonde man pulled his horse out in front of the guards in order for me to make my escape and then Clopin followed after me to make sure they didn't pursue." She explained as I glanced over at Clopin, a proud smile etched upon his face. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off to one side as Esmeralda conversed with Melanie and Pierre.

"Thank you." I stated shortly before slapping him on the shoulder in an awkward gesture.

"You owe me." He replied, brushing his shoulder off briefly as I scoffed.

"I owe you? For helping my cousin I owe you? I knew that kind gesture by helping her would be short lived."

He laughed for a moment as I narrowed my eyes, not understanding what was funny, "You asked me what I wanted from you, and now I have come to a decision."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be? Please make it an object so I don't have to endure your company."

"Unfortunately for you mademoiselle it is not an object, I want you to teach me how to play the Flute."

I sighed before nodding my head, "Fine, but if you're just going to use it as a way to push my patience I will stop teaching you immediately."

"That's not all I want." He retorted, smirking slightly.

"That's all you're getting."

"Oh now now, don't be rude Genevieve, I have helped you and could have been needed to be of great assistance to dearest Esmeralda today, show a little gratitude."

"I have shown gratitude, don't attempt to guilt trip me as it will not work. Come on then, what else do you want that you are more than likely not going to get?"

He moved closer to me and leaned in slowly, tilting his head to speak into my right ear quietly.

"I want to know your secrets. One each day."

I pushed him away from me in order to speak to him directly, "And what makes you think I'll tell you, of all people, my secrets?"

"I think you will tell me, of all people, your secrets as you won't want me to reveal your more recent secret involving a certain bell ringer to a certain cousin."

"You're a monster, and this is blackmail." I seethed as I shook my head in disgust.

"No my dear, take a look at yourself. Who knows, maybe you will thank me one day."

"Over my dead body." I whispered harshly, pushing past him roughly and making my way over to the others.

"I think I'm just going to head back to the hideaway, this has been too much excitement for one day." I laughed half heartedly, not feeling guilty in the slightest for interrupting their conversation as I needed to get away before I let my anger slip.

"We will see you back there. Are you okay?" Esmeralda questioned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm fine, honestly. It's just been a long day." I smiled as I waved at Sara, Melanie and Pierre in a bid of goodbye.

"Let me accompany you back." Clopin piped up smugly, making his way toward me.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I said coldly, not paying any attention to the confused expressions on the others faces.

"No, please Clopin, go with her. I don't want her to get caught up in an frenzy with the guards." Esmeralda urged as I shot her a pleading look which she ignored.

"Oh don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her." Clopin smiled as he stood beside me and put an arm around my shoulders before dragging me off.

"I swear if you don't get your arm off me I will cut it off." I warned as he quickly removed his arm.

"So, Genevieve, what is secret number one?" He questioned, walking beside me as we made our way through the town.

"Secret number one is I hate you."

"That is no secret, you'll have to do better than that tomorrow." He chuckled, infuriating me further.

"I can't even begin to explain how much you annoy me, I hope you get trampled on at the festival of fools tomorrow, that way I don't have to go through so much trouble myself."

"Oh Genevieve you really are new here, I host the festival of fools."

I honestly didn't think my day could get any worse in terms of Clopin, but he had managed to top his own place on my imaginary 'ways to annoy Genevieve' scale; needless to say I was very wary yet slightly excited about what Topsy Turvy day would bring, but only time would tell as the true events were yet to unfold.


	4. Quatre

"No, no! you're doing it wrong," I sighed impatiently as I grabbed my Flute out of his hands once more, "Remind me again why I have to settle with your germs on this? I might destroy it after these lessons and buy another."

"Ah, I am sure you will not be able to afford to buy one around here, dear." Clopin smirked.

"There are other ways." I muttered, immediately regretting it as soon as the words fell off of my tongue.

"Well, my dearest Genevieve, I never had you down as a thief."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, let's keep it that way."

"You still have to reveal a secret to me each day though, that will not change." He stated.

"We'll see. Now, for the tenth time, it's like this," I said, bringing the Flute to my lips once more as I played a simple tune slowly, "I swear if you don't get it right this time I'm not teaching you anymore, this is wasting my time."

"But alas, what better things do you have to do than to spend your time with me?" He grinned, taking the Flute out of my hands before bringing it to his lips and playing the tune perfectly.

I narrowed my eyes, "You knew how to play it since I first showed you didn't you?"

He chuckled shortly, "Of course, but what better way to infuriate you than by testing your patience?"

"I hate you."

"So you keep saying, I find it hurts less each time those words leave your mouth."

I reached out and hit him across the head as hard as I could, feeling slightly satisfied as I heard him curse in French under his breath.

"Why must you insist on getting on my nerves? I mean I know that you have a huge ego but can you not take it somewhere else for heavens sake?" I seethed, glaring at him before standing up abruptly.

"And just where are you planning on going? This is far from over!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's gone one in the morning, meaning I don't want to be a zombie for the feast of fools so I can enjoy the privileged time I'll have without having to be in your company, but here," I said, tossing the Flute into his lap with a swift motion, "Knock yourself out."

* * *

"Wake up, Genevieve! It's Topsy Turvy day!" Esmeralda exclaimed, tearing the covers off of me before shaking my shoulders roughly.

"Just five more minutes." I muttered, pulling the pillow from underneath me and placing it over my head in order to block out the noise, it didn't prove to be of much use though as the weight suddenly shifted on my small bed before Djali jumped on top of me and began bleating loudly.

I sighed, rolling onto my side as he landed next to me before licking my face once, "Why couldn't you just let me have five more minutes?" I whined.

"Because we have been dreaming about celebrating this day for so long, and I would be a bad cousin if I let you miss even the smallest bit of it, so get up!" She demanded, chucking the covers on the floor beside my bed before walking out of the bedroom.

"Why is she such a pain, Djali?" I chuckled as I climbed out of bed slowly before grabbing everything I needed for the day and making my way out of the door hurriedly before entering the bathroom. I sighed happily to myself as I began to change, I could not express my feelings about finally being able to celebrate the festival of fools. I knew straight off the mark that it was going to be unlike anything I could have possibly imagined, I also knew that whatever happened, it would be something I would remember for the rest of my life. Nothing exciting ever really happened in our old town as it was very small and also very dismal, and just from being in our current one for the space of three days I'd been thrown into the deep end of excitement and had the opportunity to meet some great characters, people who had the ability to make me feel at ease when I felt at war with myself even though they couldn't see that themselves, but I couldn't have been more appreciative. I made my way out of the bathroom and walked the short distance into the bedroom, placing my previous clothing back in my backpack I then scooped Djali up off of my bed, into my arms, before carrying him out.

"Esmeralda!" I called out, spotting her across the hall conversing with Clopin as she uttered a few words to him before making her way over to Djali and I.

"I need to talk to you," I stated as she raised an eyebrow before motioning with her hand for me to continue, "You know I'm all for antics and fun, but please try and refrain from doing anything foolish up on stage later, alright?"

She let out a short laugh as I placed Djali down on the floor before pulling me into a tight embrace, "I never do anything foolish on purpose, don't worry about me Gen, I'll be fine."

I nodded as I pulled away from her, my eyes landing on Clopin who was making his way over to us, his hands behind his back once more. I eyed him suspiciously as Esmeralda spun around to see what was going on before shaking her head, muttering something under her breath that I didn't quite catch, and walking off and making her way over to Pierre.

"Hello, Genevieve." He smiled, bowing slightly.

"What have you done?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him and his odd behaviour.

"What makes you think I have done anything? Can I not just be incredibly nice to you?"

"No."

"Oh let's just forget the niceties and get this over with, I burned your Flute as it wasn't working for me. I'd say I'm sorry but that would be half of a lie." He declared as my mouth fell open in shock. Anger immediately swelled up inside of me as I clenched and unclenched my fists before taking a step toward him as he automatically stepped back.

"You did _what_?! how dare you! Do you know how much I went through to get that?!" I screamed, taking another step towards him, "I swear Clopin you have just made the biggest-"

"Here!" He exclaimed in panic, removing his hands from behind has back in order to reveal a mesmerising blue wooden Flute engraved with a range of intricate patterns along it's body. I stared at it in awe briefly as I glanced between him, the Flute, and back again. He didn't say a word as he tossed it into my hands before spinning on his heel and running off rather hurriedly, declaring out loud that it was time for the festival of fools as the Gypsies cheered in unison, following his retreating figure out of the hall and into the sewer.

"Aren't you coming? Whoa, who's Flute is that?!" Sara gasped, taking it out of my hands and studying it carefully, turning it over a couple of times to examine each detail.

"Mine, I guess?" I questioned rather than confirmed as she handed it back to me.

"You guess?" She asked, bemused.

"Clopin burned my other one so I guess this is a way of making sure I don't take his head off. I wouldn't be surprised if it is stolen or if it falls apart in a couple of hours, anyway." I scoffed, stowing the Flute away in my pocket.

"I think I remember seeing this Flute once before on my travels around the town a short time back on one of the stalls as everyone gazed at it in longing as they passed, if it is the same one then it's very-"

"Hurry up, you two! The festival is about to begin!" Pierre shouted as he ran over to us, pushing us both apart in order to get in between us before entwining his left hand with my right and his right with Sara's left before pulling us along quickly.

Hundreds of people littered the town square as there was hardly any bare ground in sight, I had honestly never seen so many people in my lifetime. Sections were marked off where people could not stand as that would be where the range of events and performances would take place, but aside from those specific areas it was well and truly crowded. Many more decorations had been put up, looking more magnificent and beautiful than ever before as massive flags were hung from the lamp posts and tiny different colour flags connected all the houses and businesses together, almost as if they were showing unity in all of the community for this one day. A grin made its way across my face as I gazed around at not only the decorations, but also at the many faces in astonishment.

"Pierre, do you know where Esmeralda is?" I questioned rather loudly as it was hard to hear let alone speak over the buzz of the crowd.

He nodded as he pointed to a red tent a couple of meters from where we were standing, almost hidden away by the range of other brightly coloured tents among it. I thanked him before making my way through the crowds upon crowds of people in order to reach the less crowded tent area as I recognised Clopin's voice declaring loudly that it was time to celebrate the feast of fools before the starting multi-coloured confetti began to rain from the sky, causing the town folk to cheer loudly in delight. I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally made my way out of the now dancing crowd before making my way over to my destination. I stepped inside the extremely spacious tent, noticing Esmeralda's silhouette behind a red curtain held up by a wooden rod.

"Genevieve, is that you?" She called out as Djali made his way over to me, bleating happily.

"No, it's a monster." I replied sarcastically before laughing, noticing her shake her head disapprovingly at me from behind the curtain.

"I often ask myself how I got stuck with a cousin like you." She chuckled as she continued moving around and changing into what I assumed was her costume for the performance.

"Well [I]I[/I] often ask myself how-" I began but didn't finish my sentence as the next few moments happened so fast. A great force hit me from behind as I found myself thrown forward, straight into the stool that was placed in the middle of the tent just as Esmeralda's curtain was pulled off the rod completely as she screamed loudly, covering herself up with a gown as Djali dashed away from the chaos frantically. My head made contact with the side of the stool and I groaned out loud in pain, glancing at my surroundings as soon as my eyes focused, only to gasp out loud, completely ignoring Esmeralda's cries of what was happening as I gazed at the poorly disguised man now beside me.

"Quasimodo?" I whispered, standing up quickly as I rubbed the side of my head.

"Genevieve, you know him? Oh never mind, you're not hurt are you?" Esmeralda questioned, moving closer to him.

"G-Genevieve? I didn't mean to, I-I'm so sorry!" He panicked, attempting to conceal himself.

"Here, let's see," She pushed, pulling the top of his cloak off as he protested, "There? See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful." She smiled as I glanced between the two of them in complete shock.

"I-I will. I-I'm sorry again, B-Bye, Genevieve." He said hurriedly as he quickly made his way to the entrance of the tent.

"By the way, great mask." Esmeralda compliment as my eyes widened at her extremely inaccurate words. Quasimodo stopped and stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and exiting hurriedly.

"Esmeralda, he's-" I couldn't finish my sentence as she began to push me out of the tent.

"Quick! I only have a few minutes to get changed so you need to go." She demanded as she continued to push me along.

"But you do not understand! He-"

"You can tell me later, wish me luck Gen!" She said before giving me one last push out of the tent and running back inside.

I sighed as I shook my head, scanning around nearby for any sign of Quasimodo. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when I couldn't spot him anywhere, keeping a look out as I made my way through the crowd once more in order to find Sara and Pierre. I prayed to god that Quasimodo would be okay, all I wanted to do was just go and search for him, which was extremely strange for me as I did not care very much for others, unless it were Esmeralda and Djali. I don't mean that I loathed everyone else, it was just that I had boundaries, I could deal with friendship and the small amount of caring that goes into those relationships, but that was it. Although when it came down to Quasimodo, and I knew how much of a monster he had for a master, I just knew in my heart of hearts that I needed to care for him as I am sure no-one else had much. I watched as lines of people began to dance along in the spaced areas as one, just before a rather strange and dark looking carriage came into view, and to my surprise, had the blonde guard, well, captain as I could then tell, from the previous day following behind it on his pure white horse accompanied by a few other guards. The carriage came to a halt as one of the guards removed himself from his horse in order to open the door as a tall grey haired man, dressed in clothing that conveyed his authority withdrew from it, a cold sneer plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes as I realised that he could only be one person, the one person who everyone in this town feared. Frollo. He made his way over to his own separate booth, equipped with it's own high chair as I noticed Clopin make his way over to him, whisper something and nudge him in the arm before running away. I couldn't help but scoff at Frollo's displeased look as he wiped his arm in disgust. I followed Clopin's movements as I noticed him make his way over to someone, and it only took a second for me to click that it was Quasimodo, before he pulled him over to the stage nearest to us.

"See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance, dance la Esmeralda, dance!" Clopin exclaimed, shaking his fist before in a blink of an eye and a cloud of red smoke he disappeared and she appeared on the stage.

Dressed in a long yet slightly low front cut red dress that was complete with two light purple sleeves and a purple waist section that dipped downwards slightly, as well as the golden tiara encrusted with a large red stone in the centre that was placed upon her head; all in all, Esmeralda looked absolutely breathtaking. My cousin danced her way across the stage, tambourine in hand as the crowd began to cheer loudly, the majority being the men, something I rolled my eyes at. Dropping the tambourine, she pulled out a thin purple scarf that was clad in stars before jumping across the rectangular section of the stage over to Frollo, getting up on the wooden piece in front of his chair before wrapping the scarf around his neck, his facial expression utterly bewildered as she smiled mischievously before pushing his hat down roughly then prancing away. I smirked myself, glad in a way that she didn't take my advice about not pulling anything foolish as I, for one, was extremely amused. She began to dance once more, cart wheeling as she went before grabbing a guards spear, thrusting the head into the ground before throwing herself around it in an almost elegant way, causing the crowd to go completely wild as they began to chuck coins as she landed on the floor softly, nodding her head as she finished her routine. I began to clap and whistle as I noticed Clopin running up on to the stage once more.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen: the pièce de résistance! It is time to crown the king of fools!" He announced as Esmeralda stood up, collecting a couple of coins as she went.

"You all remember last years king?!" He continued as the crowd cheered in acknowledgement at the man who was dressed in a rather ridiculous king of fools costume got carried through the hoards of people in this own chair.

Clopin began pulling numerous people who were dressed in costumes up on the stage to compete for the title of this years king, however I noticed something rather peculiar out of the corner of my eye; Esmeralda had just outstretched her hand to Quasimodo in order to pull him on the stage, and he accepted it. I cursed under my breath as I looked for an opening somewhere within the crowd in order for me to push my way through and somehow disrupt the crowning in order for it not to be revealed that it was infact his real face, as I could tell how these people would react. Esmeralda led him over to stand next to the other contestants as I began to inwardly panic. Considering I couldn't find an opening I created one myself, pushing roughly through the crowd and ignoring their protests, but as there were so many people my movements weren't all that quick. I began to push frantically as I noticed Esmeralda pulling off the heads of people's costumes as they pulled stupid faces before the crowd would boo and Djali would push them off the stage. I'd finally managed to push myself to the front row, but I was a minute too late as Esmeralda grabbed Quasimodo's face, attempting to pull the "mask" off, but when it didn't budge, she gasped loudly.

"That's no mask!" A man in the crowd shouted, pointing at Quasimodo.

Murmurs began to flutter amongst the crowd as a woman nearby shouted, "It's his face!" and another one joined in with the disgusting words of, "He's hideous!"

The man stood next to me's eyes widened in realisation as he exclaimed, "It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

"Stop! Just all of you be quiet!" I shouted, my voice getting drowned out as the murmurs and gasps grew louder. My gaze landed on Quasimodo who buried his face in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is; Quasimodo the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Clopin cheered, placing a crown on his head as I scoffed in displeasure at his horrible choice of wording, although slightly grateful as it did turn the panic into cheers of joy. Confetti began to fall from above once more as a couple of crowd members jumped up on the stage and hoisted Quasimodo up and carried him off of it whilst Clopin flipped over their heads, landing in front as the crowd separated in order to create a path. I smiled as I pushed through the crowd and followed after them, happy that Quasimodo seemed genuinely happy as the old king got chucked out of the chair and was replaced with Quasimodo as he continued to be carried along. Two girls leaned down and kissed him on each cheek as he waved at Frollo, who did not look pleased in the slightest. Quasimodo got taken to a platform in the middle of the square where Clopin placed a royal robe around his shoulders and handed him a sceptre whilst the crowd began to dance in circles around him, as I noticed him shed a tear of happiness when I finally managed to get to the front. Flowers were thrown as the people screamed his name adoringly only moments before all hell started to break lose. It started with one of the guards throwing a tomato at his face as the crowd gasped as one, then another one got thrown, then another and then they all came pelting forward at once.

"Stop!" I screamed, pushing a man next to me hard enough for him to drop the tomato he was about to throw.

"Stay out of this, Gypsy! You don't belong here, just like he doesn't!" He spat, turning his attention back to the stage before hysterically laughing as Quasimodo fell onto his back after sliding on a half squashed tomato on the floor. As he stood up once more a man swung a noose of rope and threw it around his neck, pulling him down onto the floor as other people took this as their cue to join in by tossing rope as his other body parts, and no matter how much he tried to break free and pull out of their grasp, they still over powered him. They tied him down onto a wheel as I screamed in protest when they began to spin him around, Quasimodo cried out helplessly for Frollo to help him but he did no such thing. I shoved people out of my way on each side of me so I had a little bit of space as I attempted to scramble upon the stage in order to free him, although I didn't get very far as I felt myself being pulled backwards as I began to claw my fingers into the wood of the platform, determined to push them off as I began to kick out in all directions.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I continued to scramble, locking eyes with Quasimodo as he continued to spin around, "You're all animals!"

I felt the grip on me loosen completely as I heard the beginning of some commotion and raised voices behind me that I wasn't interested in, until once I moved forward again, finally in reaching distance of Quasimodo, I was pulled off the stage completely.

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed as I began to thrash around in whoever held me's arms in order to break free, "I hate you all!"

"Genevieve, calm down!" Clopin insisted as he held onto me tightly but I paid him no attention.

"You're just as bad! You called him ugly, how could you be so cruel?! Can't you see he hasn't got a friend in the world!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip as he carried me through the crowd. Everyone stared at me with complete dismay as we passed, but I didn't care in the slightest, I glared at them all with such hatred as we reached a clear space at the back of the crowd. I stopped fighting for a moment as my eyes flickered onto the stage, noticing everyone fall silent as my cousin, now free of her costume, made her way on to the platform and over to Quasimodo. I swear I felt my heart swell with pride as she bent down before beginning to wipe off some of the stains on his face.

"Put me down this instant!" I demanded in defeat, completely out of energy to fight my way out any more.

He muttered under his breath before obliging, putting me down before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, almost in a way of ensuring I wouldn't run off and try and climb upon the stage once more.

"You know if I wasn't too tired I'd have cut your arm off by now, right?" I stated.

"I know." He replied shortly.

I placed my head on his shoulder hesitantly as I began to calm down, "Don't get used to this either, I still hate you. I think that you are a horrible human being and I can't express how much I loathe you."

Before he had a chance to reply though, Frollo's voice echoed loudly throughout the square.

"You, Gypsy girl! get down at once!"

"Yes, your honour. Just as soon I free this poor creature." She insisted.

"I forbid it!" He spat coldly as Esmeralda narrowed her eyes, removing a small dagger from pocket and cutting the rope that bound Quasimodo.

I bit my lip, watching the scene in front of me play out with wide eyes as Frollo spoke up once more, "How dare you defy me!"

"You mistreat this boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice but you are cruel to those most in need of your help-"

"Silence!" Frollo ordered.

"Justice!" Esmeralda yelled as the crowd gasped once more.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest her!" He exclaimed to the familiar blonde as he clicked his fingers at the surrounding guards before pointing them in opposite directions to seize Esmeralda. I quickly moved my head from Clopin's shoulder as I took a step forward, not getting far though as Clopin's hand locked around my wrist, pulling me back.

"Don't do it, you'll get yourself locked up and it will be for nothing. She will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned suspiciously, shaking my wrist from his grasp.

"Trust me."

"That's the thing, I don't trust you." I retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"You will learn to trust me one day. Just know that I have your cousin's best interests at heart." He replied as we both watched Esmeralda mutter something, before pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and pretending to cry into it, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I stood there, completely gob-smacked for a moment, before regaining my composure, "Oh, really? And why is that? Because you are a saint, am I correct?"

"I have never once said I am a saint, in fact I am far from it-"

"Tell me something I don't know." I cut him off as he glared before continuing, "I would never let any of my people be unprepared when it comes to danger, so listen up and listen good Genevieve, we have to go."

"Esmeralda-" I began, glancing across the stage and the surrounding areas once more for any sign of her, it was then that I noticed the guards had also dispersed in pursuit of her.

"-Will be fine, trust me, don't trust me, I really don't care but we all have to leave now. I assure you she will be fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment before replying, "If anything happens to her I swear to god I will hurt you."

He rolled his eyes once more before taking a hold of my wrist again and pulling me through a couple of the back rows of people in order to locate Pierre and Sara, before the four of us hurriedly pushed our way through the remaining crowd and ran through the town without so much as a glance back.


	5. Cinq

I couldn't relax as I made my way up and down the vast hall in the Court Of Miracles once more. I'd lost count of how many times I'd made the same repeated journey back and forth but I was worried, extremely worried. Nightfall had come hours ago and Esmeralda still hadn't returned, so as time went on, my panic increased. I didn't care what Clopin said, she was the only family I had, so I couldn't help but want to kick myself repeatedly for taking his advice and not at least attempting to intervene in the previous event with the guards ordered to capture her. I caught Clopin's eye from across the hall briefly before shaking my head, breaking the gaze and continuing to pace.

"You are going to make yourself dizzy if you continue." Sara commented as she stepped in my path.

"It's not as if I can relax, Sara," I grumbled, "God knows where she is at this moment."

"I know, I know. Just think though, this isn't going to help." She said, motioning with her hand at my constant pacing before placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "She will be fine."

"You don't know that, though. No-one does." I replied, attempting to sit down on the floor before a sharp dig in my side stopped me momentarily.

"Ouch! What in gods name-" I began as I attempted to rub my side, only to find that in was blocked by the Flute that I'd forgotten I'd placed there earlier. I reached into my deep pocket and pulled it out, surprised that there wasn't the smallest bit of damage on it, considering I hadn't be the most careful of beings that day.

I sat down crossed legged on the floor as Sara mimicked my actions, taking a seat opposite me as she eyed the Flute in my hands.

"I can't believe you own that Flute." She said in disbelief.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I questioned slowly, my suspicions returning as I glanced at Clopin out of the corner of my eye.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but it's like I was trying to explain earlier, that Flute is extremely expensive."

I scoffed, rolling the Flute in my hands a couple of times, "And he had the nerve to call me a thief."

"Have you considered the slight possibility that he might not have stolen it?" She asked, moments before I burst out laughing.

"Are you suggesting that Clopin of all people, might have actually bought this, for_ me_?"

She shrugged as she smirked slightly, "Maybe. It's a possibility though, right?"

I shook my head, "A very unlikely one, I'd bet everything I own onto the fact that he stole it. This was probably part of his plan, he'd steal the Flute, give me it, I'd play it in the town square one day then bam! I'd be in the stocks."

"I do not understand you, just like I do not understand him or his actions at this moment in time." She replied softly.

"What is there to understand though, Sara? Besides the obvious that I dislike him, and he dislikes me."

"I do not know, maybe there is more to it than that, I-" She cut herself off suddenly as I raised an eyebrow in confusion, until I heard the all too familiar voice that made me realise why.

"Ah, finally stopped pacing like a lunatic have you, Genevieve?" Clopin questioned as Sara stood up swiftly, sending me a subtle wink before walking off.

"Can you not just leave me alone for five minutes? I've spent more time with you today than I could ever hope for the rest of my life."

He ignored my words completely as he took a seat in Sara's previous spot before removing his trademark mask and gazing at me expectantly.

"What do you want from me now?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"A secret."

"You are honestly despicable, you want to dig information out of me at a time like this? For all I know I may not see my cousin again, and you're asking me this now?!" I screeched.

"Best to just get it out of the way, don't you think?" He shrugged as he feigned innocence.

I glared at him as I realised he really wouldn't leave me alone, much to my utter displeasure, unless I gave him what he wanted. I doubted he would leave me alone anyway as he liked to infuriate me so much, but especially on that day, I couldn't be bothered to put up a fight. I was all out of fight for one day.

"Fine, if you want a secret that much, I'll give you a secret. When I was sixteen, I witnessed my mother be killed as she was accused of witchcraft, they drowned her in front of me. As I had no other family members nearby I was ordered to move to a new town and move in with Esmeralda and her mother and father before they did the same to me. Which is what I mean by if something happens to her I swear your life won't be worth living." I seethed as he started at me in complete shock, expecting a secret far from that.

"I am-"

"Save your apology. You asked for these secrets, and I'm going to keep giving you them in order to make you feel nothing but guilt."

Before he could utter another word, my gaze moved swiftly towards the opposite end of the hall which led to the sewer as sudden movement caught my eye. I stood up hurriedly, almost tripping over my own feet in the process as I screamed loudly, startling everyone around me before literally running over to the entrance as fast as my feet could physically carry me. I jumped into Esmeralda's arms, pulling her into the tightest embrace I could muster without cutting off her air supply as she hugged me back just as tight.

"You had me worried sick! Never, ever do something like that again! You hear me?!" I began as I released my grip on her slightly, still holding her close, "But I'm so proud of what you did for Quasimodo."

"I wouldn't be back here now without him," She smiled as we both released our grip on each other fully, taking a step back, "Although I wouldn't have even been able to get as far as needing Quasimodo's help if it hadn't have been for someone preparing me for what could happen before hand."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as Esmeralda made her way past me and wrapped her arms around Clopin, who I had no idea was in such close proximity of us, "Thank you for everything, my friend." She said as he chuckled, returning the hug before shaking his head.

"Nonsense, like I would let anything happen to you. You did well."

As I witnessed the exchanging of words between the two, it was then I realised how much I owed Clopin, despite only knowing him for three days, and I hated it. No matter how much he irked me and pushed my buttons, he had done so much without knowing how much it truly meant.

"Djali!" I exclaimed happily as he jumped up into my arms before I hugged him close to me, truly thankful to have them both back safely. Esmeralda smiled before nodding and making her way over to the other Gypsies in the hall at the time who had formed a small crowd, waiting to be bombard her with questions as well as give her praise.

"Maybe you should force yourself to trust me." Clopin spoke up calmly, reaching out and stroking Djali's head as he began to bleat.

"Trust has to be earned. You haven't done a very good job of earning my trust so far, but we'll see."

"One day we're going to look back on this and wonder why you wasted so much unnecessary time not trusting me."

"And what exactly makes you think that I'll still know you during the reflection period of our lives?"

He shrugged before smirking, "Trust me."

I rolled my eyes at his response, although I couldn't help but smirk myself and reply in the same manner.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Oh my god Esmeralda, I'd never have imagined what you did could have an impact like this. You know I stand by you and your actions, but this is unbelievable. You do realise that you have to keep a low profile now, don't you?"

She nodded as she ran a hand through her hair, "I'll keep a _lower_ profile, but I'm not staying within these walls all of the time, Frollo cannot take away my freedom, that is something he will never gain."

I knew there was no arguing with her as she would not budge once she had made a decision, even if the decision wasn't the smartest, but we were both alike in that sense. As she re-told the events of what had transpired with the guards followed by the sanctuary plea in Notre Dame I couldn't help but feel my heart sink slightly, I knew there was no way Frollo was going to let her defiance go, even more so when he eventually learned that she had escaped.

"I have given Quasimodo the woven band in order to lead him to us if he ever chooses a better life for himself, which I hope with all my heart that he does."

"You can count me in on that, he doesn't deserve to be cruelly treated and to fall obedient to the likes of Frollo, it disgusts me what lies he drills into his mind, I just want to help him, more than I've wanted to help anyone."

"I dread to think what will transpire once Frollo learns that he helped me escape."

"That is another reason why you have to stay within the court of miracles, at least for tomorrow. I know I'm not exactly a safe bet as we look so much alike, but at least there are a few differences that set us apart so it is not as bad when I step out. Please Esmeralda, just stay inside for tomorrow?" I pleaded softly.

She sighed loudly before nodding in agreement as I too let out a sigh of my own relief at the fact she had agreed and I wouldn't have to purse the matter any further as I was completely drained from the day. As I threw my head down against my pillow I closed my eyes without another word before I let sleep overcome me, not sure if I wanted tomorrow to come as I knew things were only going to get a lot harder from then on.


	6. Six

I awoke the next morning to the sleeping quarters being eerily quiet. I sat up quickly, glancing around as I furrowed my eyebrows, utterly confused to why I was the only one in there as I presumed it was still dark, judging by the lack of light within the room. I stretched slightly before grabbing clothes and heading towards the door, placing my hand on the knob and twisting it slightly. I furrowed my eyebrows once more as I noticed the majority of gypsies weren't actually within the main section of the hideaway either. Shaking my head I headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I hurriedly showered and dressed, curious to find out what was going on. I proceeded to take my sleeping clothes back into my room before making my way back out, my eyes landing on Sara who made contact with me before turning away quickly. I raised an eyebrow as I made my way over to her, crossing my arms as I did so.

"Hello," I half smiled as she turned to face me, her expression changing into one of fake positivity.

"How did you sleep?" She questioned, avoiding eye contact with me.

Ignoring the unimportant question I unhooked my arms before placing them on her shoulders, "Sara, what is going on? Where is everyone?"

Glancing around once more I felt my stomach drop as I cut her off before she could reply anything other than a letter, "Where is Esmeralda?"

"You slept for a long while, it's mid afternoon which is why hardly anyone is here-" She started as I cut her off, worry and anger beginning to build up inside me.

"Sara! Where is my cousin?" I pushed as she stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"She's gone out, she ordered me to not let anyone disturb you so you would not worry about her as she hoped to be back before you awoke."

"And where is she?!" I urged, worry beginning to kick in increasingly.

"She hasn't returned yet. She left two hours ago." Sara said as she glanced at me worriedly.

I ran a hand through my hair before cursing under my breath and walking away from Sara and towards the sewer.

"Genevieve! " I heard Sara call after me but I didn't respond as I picked up the pace. I stumbled through the sewer blindly due to the lack of light, but it was the last thing on my mind as I pushed through the shallow water quickly, not caring that I was causing it to splash forcefully around the bottom of my dress. Pushing the lid of the coffin aside as quickly as I could I scrambled outside, replacing the lid before rushing through the graveyard, yanking the gate open and running outside down onto the Parisian streets. I can't even begin to express how angry I was that Esmeralda had only promised me the previous night that she would lay low yet she had intentionally let me over sleep so she could sneak out without my knowing and get back before I could find out what she did as, knowing her, she would insist that I had 'nothing to worry about in the first place' as she had returned, but that was the point, she hadn't returned. I pushed my way through the people scattered around the town, earning disapproving 'gypsy' remarks as I did so, but I had other things on my mind so I let their words fly over my head even more so than usual. My eyes landed on Clopin, leaning out over the front of his cart casually and I couldn't help but groan out loud as I made my way over to him, preparing myself to be civil in order to find out if he knew where Esmeralda had gone. What I wasn't expecting though was that as soon as his eyes locked onto mine he jumped up abruptly and began to make himself look busy within the cart.

"Clopin!" I shouted as more people around complained about my shouting and behavior.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, Genevieve." He insisted as I watched him move his puppet from one end of the cart to the other.

I swore as I leaned into the cart and grabbed him by the front of his jester costume and pulled him so close towards me that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Do not play games with me, where is my cousin?" I demanded loudly.

"Genevieve-" He began but I cut him off quickly.

"Just answer me!" I replied as I began to grow impatient. Before he could respond though I found myself being pulled away from him roughly, my hand being pulled from the firm grip I had on him as my back hit a well build body.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted at the guard who's tight grip remained around me as I began to kick out behind me, hoping I could cause him a bit of pain in order for me to break free and make a run for it.

"What a feisty gypsy we have here, maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down!" His thick-skinned partner replied on the other side of me, dodging a punch I attempted launch into his face before grabbing my fist in his hand tightly.

"Why you-" He began before cutting himself off, "Isn't this the gypsy girl that Frollo wants captured?" He said as he turned to his partner who let me go briefly only to spin me around and push the weight of his hands down on my shoulder as he eyed me up and down. My stomach sank as I glanced over at Clopin who looked just as alarmed as me – they thought I was Esmeralda. I took a deep breath before interrupting the quiet discussion they were having amongst themselves.

"Yes," I said boldly, "That's me."

My eyes locked with Clopin's as I shot him a look, warning him not to utter a word as both guards reacted very smug to my confession.

"I knew it, come along, gypsy girl," The guard with the ever-tightening grip replied as he moved to grab my arm instead in order to drag me along.

I bit my lip as fear began to swell in the pit of my stomach, causing my hands to grow sweatier by the second as I was pulled through the streets and up towards the Hall of Justice, ignoring the curious yet also approving looks of some of the onlookers. As I was dragged through the dimly lit corridors of the building, a scream emitted from somewhere above us, causing me to jump which earned a snide laugh off of both of the guards.

"Get used to it, girl. It's all you're going to be hearing for a while until Frollo decides what to do with you." The one with the grip on my arm said smugly as I gulped, hoping my face did not convey how truly worried I was. I was lead to a rather large yet extremely dark cell as the guard loosened his grip on me completely before pushing me inside with one hand and slamming the door closed and locking it before I even had the chance to turn around properly.

I took in my surroundings as they both walked off, disappearing out of sight. I knew that I had done a foolish thing by pretending to be Esmeralda and I shuddered at the thought of what would probably happen to me when Frollo came down to see Esmeralda and would find me instead, it was just that when it came to her I never thought with my head I thought with my heart which did not happen very often in many other cases. There was nothing in the room that I could even think to use as a way for me to escape, in fact there was nothing in the cell at all I realised as I took a seat on the concrete floor, bringing my legs up to my chest as I did so. I had absolutely no idea what to do or where to start in an attempt to break free.

* * *

Clopin's POV

Once the guards were out of sight with Genevieve I packed up my cart hurriedly before running back to the hideaway as fast as my feet could carry me. I had sworn to Esmeralda that I would not reveal her whereabouts to Genevieve previously in the day so she could not get mad and track her down and who was I to object as it meant I had a way to push Genevieve's buttons even further but everything had just spiraled downhill from her saying that she was Esmeralda, and regardless of how much she infuriated me, she belonged to the Court of Miracles and I did not let any of my people down under any circumstances. I prayed that Esmeralda had returned by the time I got back as I pushed my way through the gates and over to the all to familiar coffin lid before sliding it off and running through the sewer, pushing through my fellow gypsies who were ready to take out any intruders as they stepped back on realizing who I was. As I made my way through the hall I breathed a sigh of relief but also dread as I spotted Esmeralda who was clearly in a quite heated conversation with Sara.

"How could you just let her leave?! I-" Esmeralda began as I cut her off, pushing Sara back slightly so Esmeralda would pay close attention to what I had to say.

"Genevieve's been taken to the Hall of Justice." I forced out, trying to maintain my calm exterior, ignoring the nagging at the back of my mind, which was trying to come up with a suitable plan but to no avail.

"She what?! Why?!" Esmeralda exclaimed loudly, earning the other gypsies to glance over at us curiously.

"She pretended to be you." I replied, shifting from foot to foot.

She didn't say another word as she began to dart for the exit quickly as I thankfully caught up with her, grabbing her arm tightly as I did so.

"Let go of me, Clopin!" She yelled as she turned to face me, trying to pull her arm out of my grasp.

"You cannot go, if you go then you will get captured too and what she has done will be for nothing. You'll be playing right into Frollo's hands-"

"But-" She began as I cut her off, removing my hand from her arm as I trusted her not to run off once more.

"I'll go. I will get her back here safe, you know that."

She stared at me for what felt like a good couple of minutes before sighing in defeat and nodding her head.

I nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly before making my way into the dark sewer once more. I had no idea what I was going to do as I hurried through the water as quick as I could, but I knew I had to act as soon for Genevieve's sake, but also for own sake and sanity.


End file.
